dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Antony
"Mistress, let me have him." '-''Marc Antony Overview To reach the Queen, Dante must first face off against '''Marc Antony. Once in life, he was Cleopatra's lover. Now in death, he is a slave to Cleopatra's seduction. The Roman politician and supporter of Caesar who commited suicide as Cleopatra's lover, he is fought as a boss, fighting as the Egyptian queen's champion as part of Lucifer's deal with her. Corrupted by the powers of Hell, he is a towering humanoid armed with a great sword and a massive Roman shield, with a hideously disfigured and oversized torso and a half-skinned, statuesque head, covered with groping-hand like wooden patterns on his body. He is defeated by Dante, and dies while a mourning Cleopatra watches over him. Death '"You said we'd be together for all eternity." '-''Marc Antony moments before his death.'' Strategy Antony is a very tough boss, but far from invincible. As Cleopatra ‘deposits’ him, jump back and start dodging to get used to his attacks. Antony doesn’t have anything very special up his sleeve, but many of his attacks are unblockable, so you must get back into the habit of evading. Cleopatra will support Antony throughout this boss fight by attacking Dante with her fists and summoning storms. They are quite easy to dodge but sometimes the storm can move behind the game camera, so be cautious as it might still be there. While dodging all these attacks, the best time to attack Antony is just after he has finished attacking. He tends to attack in sets of four, finishing with a thrust, so aim to attack after that. Don’t get greedy though, as he can counter attack with his shield. If you see it glow, evade back quickly! Counter attacks of your own can work very well too, but remember that the boss’ thrust attack is unblockable. When Antony flourishes his sword (twirls it around) he is at his most vulnerable. Antony has a ranged attack where he sends a chain of swords to come out of the ground, but it is blockable. You can use Beatrice’s cross to plink health off Antony, but it seems to provoke a powerful ranged attack, so use with care. Cleopatra will sometimes try to heal Antony. If she does, hit her hand repeatedly to stop her. Use Beatrice's cross to hit her hands so you can easily attack Antony As the battle wears on, Antony will use his standard 4 hit combo less and less, but keep your finger on the block button, as the longer this battle goes on for, the tougher it is to find an opening. The problem is that Antony’s attacks are so erratic, and what will give him pause and what he will shrug off changes over the course of the battle, so you can never be too sure. The best thing to do is counter attack, and be ready to block whenever Antony starts hitting you again. After you reduce Antony to about half health, it gets even worse! At this point the only two openings I could find are right after his ground slam attack (and you need to be evading while he impacts- the AOE is stupid), and to counter his kick attack. After the third time Cleopatra heals Antony, if you have redemption or magic, USE IT. This part of the boss fight is brutal. There is a pattern here though. Antony will attack with his sword chain (which sometimes seems blockable, sometimes not), then wait and attack with either his other projectile attack, or an unblockable sword. After that, he will either start moving again or try to execute a ground slam. If he does the ground slam, dodge away and then move back to attack. Countering is almost impossible at this stage. Not much help I’m afraid, but to beat Antony, you just need to be good. Another strategy, one I used with great success on Hellish, was to keep Antony at a range at all times. Use the cross to push him back and do some damage, until he does the ground spikes. Note that there are two different variants on the spikes; one set goes in a straight line and is followed by the projectile attack, whereas the other set spreads and is followed by an unblockable, high damage attack. If it's the first one, avoid the spikes, and then block right before the projectile impacts (similar to a Soul series "Guard Impact"); in doing so, you'll activate a little quick-time event. Mash X or Square, and you'll hurl it back at him, doing a fair amount of damage. If it's the latter, dodge dodge dodge so that he doesn't nail you with a devastating attack. Keep this up, all the while avoiding getting smashed or tornadoed. Cross blast the healing hand, and after a while, you should reign victorious. Trivia *In ancient Rome, Marc Antony (83-30 BC), under the rule of Julius Caesar, was one of Rome's greatest generals. He later traveled to Egypt, where he was seduced by Cleopatra, who also led him to desert Rome and ally himself with Egypt in its war against Emperor Augustus. *In "The Inferno", Lucifer places Marc Antony's soul, along with Cleopatra's, in the second circle of Hell, for their sins of lust. *He is voiced by Tom Tate. *Do not get confused with Marc Anthony the famous singer and famous salsa dancer. Category:Characters Category:Bosses